A Ghostly Head and Heart
by Mathematica97
Summary: After the death of his wife, Darth Vader grieves for her and wishes desperately for her to come back. His wish is granted, but not in the way he thinks... Rated M for possible language and violence. Please read the disclaimer in my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader sat down in his meditation chamber and was once more reminded of some kind of beast swallowing him as he watched the walls close and lock in place. He didn't wait for the hissing sound that he could always hear as the chamber was sealed airtight before tearing off his helmet. His vision became blurry for the time it took the machines to get up the oxygen concentration, but he didn't care. His mind was on something else. More like someone else. His world. Someone he had lost. Padmé.

He closed his eyes and imagined her, the way she would stand in front of him, hardly taller than him despite the fact he was sitting, her hand cupping his cheek. He could nearly feel her fingers gracing his jaw, nearly hear her voice asking: "Oh, Ani, what did you do?" He resisted the urge to open his eyes, not wanting the vision to disappear. "Why did you do it?" He couldn't help but answering the voice created by his imagination. "Because I had to save you from my dreams. I see now that I took the wrong way to do so." "But _why_?" "The Emperor told me that we could discover the secret of eternal life. I don't know whether he was right or not, but it was too late anyways." "Oh, Ani."

The hand on his cheek felt more and more real. He didn't know that his imagination was so good. But he didn't mind at all. The pain would be worse as soon as the vision ended, but that didn't matter now. "It really feels like you were here, Mé. I wish you were." He heard a quiet laugh. "Open your eyes, dear." He slowly shook his head. "No, not yet. I won't let you disappear. You'll stay with me as long as possible." "Let's take a bet then. If you open your eyes and I'm still here, I'll win. If I'm not, you win." He couldn't stop the smile spreading over his face, the first smile since her death. "Okay. And what about the price?" "If you win, I owe you one. If I win, you owe me one." "All right." He opened his eyes. The sight took his breath away.

It was her. She had a sad smile on her face and looked as beautiful as ever. Her brown curls slid over her back as she tilted her head slightly, examining his burnt face. But she looked … different. In a way. She had an aura around her, glowing bright blue. And the colors were pale, faded. He could see the wall of the chamber through her. "Angel.", he whispered hoarsely. Her smile widened a bit. "Hello, dear." He stretched out his hand to touch her, not expecting to be able to because she didn't look solid, but was surprised as he felt fabric under his fingers. He gasped. She was here. She was actually here.

He grabbed her waist and hugged her close to him, burying his face at her stomach. Her fingers brushed lightly over his head which wasn't covered with hair anymore. She felt so real, warm and soft, just as she had been. "I thought you were dead." His voice was muffled by her skin. "I was. And I still am." "But why are you here then? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you are, but I don't understand." He straightened up slightly and looked at her. She sat down on his lap. "I don't either. I only know that I still am dead. And I know that you need me. I guess that's why I'm here." "You have no idea how much I need you." Padmé smiled and put her head against his chest. "I missed you.", she whispered. "I missed you too."

With her at his side, he felt complete. It took him a moment to realize how complete he felt. He stiffened and ran his hand over her arm. He felt fabric, no doubt. Then he touched his own knee. There was something that stopped his hand smashing into the chair, but he didn't feel the sensation of his armor. But he certainly felt her sitting on his lap and snuggling into her chest, their hands intertwined. He was sure that he could feel her soft skin. "Mé, what's happening?" She straightened up. "What do you mean?" "I … I … I can feel you." "Because I'm here. I thought we already had this." "No, no, that's not what I mean. I can feel your skin and the fabric of your dress!" She laughed. "Of course you can. Why shouldn't you?" "Well, I assume you don't know about my injuries, do you?" "Something happened to your head, but I don't see the problem."

He shoved her off his lap and began pacing up and down in the small chamber. "Obi-Wan cut off my legs and my remaining arm. All my limbs are cybernetic now. And my body is burned completely. That's why I'm wearing this armor. Without it and outside of this chamber, I wouldn't survive very long." Padmé clapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh no! What happened?" Vader stopped pacing and faced the wall, bowing his head. His voice sounded dead and emotionless as he spoke. "We dueled and ended up on a platform floating on a lava river. Obi-Wan jumped onto the bank. He warned me not to do it, but I jumped after him. It was my hubris that was my downfall. He cut off my legs and my arm. I fell too close to the river and my clothing caught fire. I was burned alive. The fire only went out because there was nothing more to burn. Obi-Wan left, together with you and the droids. He left me to die. But I refused to die. The Emperor found me. He brought me to Coruscant and instructed some Medi-Droids to build this armor for me in order to save my life.""What is it like?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Like being imprisoned, but worse. I'm getting claustrophobic in this thing." "So why don't you take it off now?" He laughed again. "If I only could. But my remaining body is partly paralyzed. The suit gives small electrical charges so I can move." He turned around to face her again. "Padmé, I'm so sorry for what I did to you." She smiled, accepting his apology.

They stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like a wonderful eternity. Then his com link buzzed. "Lord Vader?" He sighed. "Yes, Commander?" The viewscreen flickered to life, too. "Mylord, we lost ..." The officer broke off as he saw Darth Vader without his mask. Vader acted calm. "What did you lose, Commander?" "The … the ship we were tracking. I apologize." Rage pounded through Vader's veins. The ship had carried a force-sensitive being, possibly a Padawan who escaped Order 66. He didn't answer, but instead stretched out his hand to the viewscreen. The commander gasped and grabbed his throat. It didn't matter that he was on the bridge and Vader a few levels below in his meditation chamber. The Sith Lord had always been a natural at force-chokes, even during his time as a Jedi. "Ani, stop!" Padmé tugged on his arm, but he was too strong, his physical abilities boosted by the suit. "Stay out of this, Mé!" He reinforced his grip around the officer's throat. She gave up on his arm and stood between him and the viewscreen instead. He wasn't able to keep up his concentration.

Pictures appeared before his inner eye, pictures he preferred to forget. It was Padmé's face, not eerie as it was now, but well and truly alive, tinted orange by the fires of Mustafar and begging him to stop, her fingers clutching to her throat. He pulled his arm back, horrified. The vision disappeared. He was breathing almost as heavily as the officer. "You'll get away with it this time, Commander. But I warn you, do not disappoint me again!" Then he quickly switched off the viewscreen and his com link before glaring at Padmé. She looked disgusted. "You can't just kill people!" "I can and I will!", he spat. "Don't you dare to interfere next time!" She crossed her arms and looked determined. "I will. I will save as many from you as I possibly can." "Fine." He slammed his helmet onto his head and rushed out of the chamber, leaving behind a thoughtful and worried Padmé.

 _Author's note: The whole idea of him being able to touch her was by MrsSenatorSkywalker only!_


	2. Flashback 1

The fires of Mustafar were as raging as he was. Padmé didn't understand. She didn't see. But it was all clear to himself. He would overthrow the Emperor. He would rule, with his wife by his side. They finally wouldn't have to live a secret anymore. It wouldn't matter. Their world would be perfect, their child growing up in a safe environment, not during the Clone Wars as they had feared.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the republic!" He really had. All the Separatist leaders were dead. He didn't feel the slightest bit of regret. They deserved it.

"I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I … I can overthrow him! And together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be!" He would rebuild the Jedi Order, but with a different set of rules, not the age-old, outdated ones. He would make rules that made sense. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed!", she said.

Obi-Wan again. He was interfering too much. The Emperor was right. He had to die. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" He felt the anger boiling hotter in his stomach. Somebody had planted the wrong ideas in her head. He highly suspected Obi-Wan. But nobody was allowed to turn his wife against him. But he would find the culprit, and kill him with pleasure. She backed away slowly, her face showing her shock clearly.

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!" Why was she backing away as if from a stranger? He was her husband, and he would ever be. Nothing had changed. It must have been Obi-Wan. His old master fought for the other side. "Because of Obi-Wan?" He felt something as he mentioned the name. Something familiar. A presence that calmed him once, but now only strengthened his hatred. "Because of what you've done, what you plan to do! Stop, stop now, come back. I love you."

He wanted to tell her that he loved her even more, but his searching eyes found what he was looking for. The sight maintained his suspicions. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the top of the ramp of the Naboo cruiser. "Liar!" The young Sith shouted. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" She had betrayed him. Now she would feel the full extend of his rage. He stretched out his arm and force-choked her. She coughed his name. "Anakin!" But Obi-Wan's voice boomed over the platform. "Let her go, Anakin. Let. Her. Go." A voice of reason popped up in his head. 'She's pregnant, you idiot. If you don't stop now, you're not only going to kill your wife, but your child too!' He let go, disgusted by himself and watched her drop onto the platform, passed out. Then he turned to face his old master.


	3. Chapter 2

He saw a movement in the corner of his eyes, his helmet hardly allowing him to. It was Padmé. Again. She had evolved the habit of following him around through the ship over the last few days. She was always with him, a constant reminder of what he had done and of what he had lost. And she kept distracting him. He was glad to have her back, but at the same time hated the fact that she was there. That she saw his every step. That she constantly watched him. This made it hard for him to concentrate.

"Padmé. Stop it.", he muttered as quietly as possible. She shook her head, looking absolutely determined. "No." He looked around, his back facing the front bridge window of his Star Destroyer _Executor_. He wanted to know how his officers took the woman standing next to him for the last two minutes he had spent on the bridge. He had awaited murmur as soon as he had entered the room, for Padmé following him, still wearing her funeral dress and with the white flowers in her hair. But nobody had reacted at all. Now he was still waiting for a reaction of his men, but none came. The commander stepped in front of him. "Mylord, we are leaving hyperspace any moment now!"

Vader nodded and looked into Padmé's direction for two reasons. First to draw the officer's attention to her and second to see her response. She frowned worriedly and asked: "What are we doing? What in the galaxy needs your attention?" Vader looked at the commander again, wanting to see him being shocked about Padmé's lack of respect, but the officer didn't seem to have heard her. He was waiting for the Sith Lord to confirm. Vader nodded. This all was very strange. "Very well, Commander. I'll be in my chamber. Do not dare to disturb me." "But Mylord, how are we..." Vader waved his hand through the air in an annoyed gesture. "Solely our presence should be intimidating enough. Just make sure nobody escapes. Kill if necessary, but avoid deaths if possible." The officer nodded, Vader turned around on his heel and left the bridge. Just as he had told the commander, he was heading straight to his meditation chamber, Padmé following close behind just as he had expected.

He slumped down into the chair and waited for the chamber to seal up before removing his helmet this time. He rubbed his eyes. "Padmé, you're killing me. Just stop interfering with my business already!" She rolled her eyes and decided not to answer. He ranted on. "At first I really wished you were here. But now I wish you weren't." She shrugged. "You'll have to deal with it. Because I'm not going anywhere away from you."

He sighed. "I don't want to fight. Let's just agree that we disagree for now, okay?" She flashed him a slight smile. "Okay." They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Then he decided to break the pause. "Why didn't my men respond to your presence? I mean, you were clearly there, and you talked. How could they not notice?" She frowned. "I don't know." "Do you think I'm hallucinating? I mean, you are annoying, but still. I wished for you to be back. Maybe you're just an imagination." She knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his legs. "Do I seem like an imagination?" He grabbed her hands, admiring the soft skin, and said: "No, you don't. But all the officers on the bridge clearly didn't notice you. And it's hardly possible for me to feel you as if I had my real hands back. Both of them!"

She seemed lost in thought. "I really don't know.", she said slowly, "But I think I'm really there. Can't you feel me?" "I just told you. I can feel you in a way I shouldn't be able to!" "No, that's not what I was talking about. I meant, can't you feel my presence? In the Force?" He hesitated, then he said slowly: "Kind of. And kind of not. You're there, and at the same time, you're not. It's like trying to hold water. You're always sliding out of my grasp." "Maybe that's because I'm dead." "Or because I'm hallucinating." "I don't think so."


	4. Flashback 2

"Do you really have to leave already?" Anakin Skywalker stood in the Senator of Naboo's apartment, his arms wrapped around his wife. He sighed and put his forehead against hers. "I'm afraid so." Although he generally enjoyed being a Jedi, sometimes he hated his duties. Especially if they lead him away from Coruscant, away from his Padmé. They really didn't get to spend enough time together. "I wish I could always come with you.", Padmé muttered. Anakin allowed himself to imagine it for a short moment. She would stand behind him in the Council Room. She would fight by his side. And he would constantly be scared for her life.

"Maybe it's better you can't. A Jedi's life is dangerous. But I wish I could always stay with you." Padmé smiled. "You would be bored out of your mind, Ani. You know as well as I do that you're not patient enough for politics." He looked into her brown eyes. "True. But I would do it. For you. I would do everything for you." "Same here." He pulled one eyebrow up. "You would do everything for yourself? Padmé, you continue to surprise me. I didn't consider you to be that selfish." She looked offended and slapped his arm playfully. "You know perfectly well what I meant."

He laughed and pulled her closer for one last hug and kiss before letting her go. They made their way to Anakin's airspeeder, clinging to the last precious moments together. He got in and she remained standing on the platform. "Wait for me!" "That's what I always do. And I'm getting tired of it, so come back soon." "As soon as I can. Promise."

"I really should get an assassin to try and kill me so you'll be assigned as my bodyguard." "Don't you dare! If I'm back and I found out you really did that, we'd have our first fight." Padmé grinned. "And aggressive negotiations afterwards." He rolled his eyes. "Bye, Mé." Then he took off. Padmé stayed behind and kept her hand raised to wave him goodbye until he vanished out of her view.

Anakin entered the Temple and was greeted by Obi-Wan who scowled his former apprentice. "Anakin! Where have you been? I searched the whole Temple for you!" "I was … here and there. I don't even know. Just went to a bar and had some drinks.", Anakin lied and hoped, Obi-Wan wouldn't notice. The older man looked suspicious, but didn't push Anakin. "Whatever... We have to go, the Council requests our presence." That was close, Anakin thought to himself. And he missed his wife already.


	5. Chapter 3

"Lord Vader." Vader turned around, annoyed and already regretting his decision to stay on the bridge for a while. "Yes, Commander?" "The Emperor has made contact. He requests to speak to you. Vader stiffened, though hardly noticeable. "I will speak to him privately. Clear the bridge." "Of course, Mylord." The officer turned around and motioned the others to follow him as he left his station. Padmé stayed, obviously invisible to everybody but Vader. She shared a worried glance with her husband.

Then a hologram flickered to life and Vader quickly knelt before the Emperor. "Master.", he greeted him. "Lord Vader. Can you imagine why I contacted you?" Vader was surprised. "No, Master." "I did because I sense there's something different about you. You are … troubled. Agitated." Vader acted surprised. "Master? I don't understand." "I feel something new in your presence. Your attitude. It has changed."

Vader was squirming, not wanting to tell the Emperor. The Force told him not to. "There is indeed something. I don't fully understand it and therefore I can't tell you about it." Hopefully that would buy him some time to find an explanation. The Emperor leaned back in the armchair he was sitting in. "All right. You do not have to tell me now, but I will insist that you tell me as soon as you found out what it is." Padmé next to Vader gave a relieved sigh.

Vader bowed his head a bit lower. "I will, my Master. You must be very powerful if you can sense me across half of the galaxy." The Emperor smiled ironically. "Lord Vader, you disappoint me. How come you're not already aware of this?" "Because you hardly taught me anything before sending me on this trip. You didn't teach me that, and you didn't teach me the secret to eternal life just as you had promised!" "In time, Lord Vader. It will all be in time."

"But what if the time is now?" The Emperor stiffened and Vader asked himself if he had gone too far. He usually wasn't as disrespectful towards his master. But then the Emperor said: "Come to Galactic City, and there I will teach you. I will not teach you via the Holo-network. The information is to valuable, we can't risk anybody hearing about it." "Yes, my Master. Straight away." "Good. And as soon as you're here, you will show me more respect. I still have a few torture techniques to be tested." Vader understood the threat very well. The hologram disappeared and he slumped down onto the floor. It was dangerous to deal with Sidious, but maybe he knew something. He was extremely grateful when he felt Padmé's supportive hand on his shoulder. "You won't face him alone, dear."

The commander was here. Again. Vader thought he would have to get another man for the job, just to see a different annoying face. "Lord Vader, we will arrive in approximately five minutes." "Good. Get my shuttle ready. The ship will stay in orbit until I command otherwise." The officer gave a short, military style nod, before he turned around to give the correspondent orders. The shuttle flight was short. As the second to the Emperor, he didn't have to pass all the security measurements, which shortened the time he needed to get from his Star Destroyer _Executor_ to the imperial throne room to a minimum.

Standing before the huge doors, he took a deep breath, met Padmé's reassuring glance and opened the door, her hand always on his arm as if she was glued to him. He was glad about her support. To be with her was more difficult than before. Before the Great Purge, they had hardly spent any time together, and when they did, they were busy being glad to see each other again and sad that they had to part too soon. But now, they weren't busy anymore. They actually had time to talk. And this brought conflicts. Thank the Force it wasn't enough to extinguish their love. Padmé had told him that nothing would ever be strong enough to do that. He had actually begun to enjoy the mental challenge she gave him. In this new system he had no equals. The Emperor commanded over him as he pleased and all the officers obeyed his every order immediately. But Padmé was his equal. And he enjoyed that.

"Greetings, Lord Vader." The Emperor was not alone. He had some senators with him. Vader only recognized Bail Organa, but Padmé seemed to be familiar with all of them. Senator Organa examined the young Sith closely, as if he suspected something, but when Vader tried to probe his mind, he found a solid wall blocking him. Nobody in the room appeared to be able to see Padmé. Maybe she really was an imagination. "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, ", the Emperor said to the senators, "you are dismissed. We will discuss this matter later." They bowed. "As you wish, Emperor." Then they left and as the door closed behind them, the loud bang echoed through the empty hall. They were alone. Palpatine suddenly straightened up in his throne. "I sense something … irregular..."


	6. Flashback 3

"Chancellor.", Anakin said. Palpatine turned around on his spinning chair. "We're just received the report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." "Then we hope Master Kenobi is up for the challenge.", the Chancellor responded. Anakin wasn't able to stand the forceful, searching glance of his friend while being as nervous as he was now.

He looked to the floor. "I should be there with him." He hoped with all his heart that Obi-Wan would return unharmed. His former master was a Council member, but still. His fighting technique was designed for blaster deflection and Grievous fought with lighsabers. Anakin's technique would be far more efficient when dealing with an enemy like Grievous.

"It's upsetting to me to see the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talent", the Chancellor interrupted Anakin's thoughts. And Anakin couldn't help to agree with Palpatine. The Council was holding him back. There were secrets about the Force they weren't telling him. "Don't you wonder why they don't make you a Jedi Master?" Anakin was wondering. All the time. It was insulting to put him on the Council without granting him the rank of master. "I wish I knew.", he answered, an air of sarcasm and impatience surrounding him.

But the Chancellor had always been his friend. Anakin could tell him anything and Palpatine even knew about his revenge on the Tusken Raiders back on his home planet Tatooine. The only thing the Chancellor didn't know about Anakin's life was Padmé, his wife. So Anakin decided to trust Palpatine with his thoughts. "More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council."

Palpatine gave an understanding and reassuring nod. "I know that there are things about the Force they're not telling me." They don't trust you, Anakin.", the Chancellor stated. He stood up. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control." He put his hand on Anakin's back in a fatherly way and started walking, pushing Anakin along.

"You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." Anakin became suspicious. Palpatine was an excellent politician, without any doubt, but why would he know something about the Force, so much that he wanted to teach a fully trained Jedi Knight, member of the Council? "How do you know the ways of the Force?", the young Jedi asked. "My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the Dark Side."

What? Anakin turned around to face Palpatine. "You know the Dark Side?", he asked, not really believing what he had heard. "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin, only through me you can achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

Palpatine smiled. "What did you say?", Anakin asked, frowning. His wife? How did Palpatine come to know about his marriage to Padmé? "Use my knowledge, I beg you!" The Chancellor looked as if he was seriously begging. But Anakin quickly activated his lightsaber and threatened the Chancellor with it. "You're the Sith Lord!", he put the awful truth that had dawned on him while Palpatine talked in words. "I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me."

Palpatine didn't care about the lightsaber pointed at him. "Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi, a life of significance, of conscience." Anakin raised his weapon as the Sith turned his back on the Jedi. "Are you going to kill me?", Palpatine, or more like, Sidious asked. "I would certainly like to.", Anakin answered. "I know you would.", Sidious breathed. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. It makes you stronger!"

This shook Anakin out of his trance and he deactivated his lightsaber. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council.", he said. This was the only reasonable option. "Of course, you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?" Even now, facing death, Sidious encouraged Anakin's every move, just as he had done all those years. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this." "You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the Dark Side, the power to save Padmé." Sidious smiled fatherly. And wrong.


	7. Chapter 4

"Lord Vader, is there anything you want to tell me?" Vader tried to disguise the deep breath he took before he said: "No, Master. Not yet. I still don't fully understand it." Sidious gave an annoyed sigh. "Pity. Well then ..." His yellow eyes darted to meet the blank black of Vader's mask, as it they were searching for something. His master was very suspicious, Vader could tell. But he wouldn't do anything about it. Not yet. Sidious was a patient man. He preferred to stay low and wait for his prey to run directly into his claws. He simply did nothing, at least nothing obvious, until his opponents became careless. And then he attacked.

Vader knew his master well. His attitude hadn't changed too much since he revealed his true identity to the galaxy. And Palpatine had always been like a father to Anakin, so of course Vader knew Sidious. And he knew that he had to be extremely careful. Padmé looked anxious, but determined. Sidious couldn't harm her, but she would make sure he didn't harm Anakin. Or Vader. The two were melted together to a point where she couldn't differ. But she loved Anakin too much to let this fact drive her away. Sidious interrupted her musings. "You said you wanted me to teach you. Or shall I say, you commanded me to teach you? Therefore I shall teach you the first rule for a Sith apprentice. You will always oblige and not question your master. Are we clear?" Vader bowed. "Of course, my master. I apologize and beg for your mercy."

"I will show mercy. This time. Question me again and you will learn about the full extend of my rage. But you were right. It is my duty to teach you, to make sure my knowledge will be conserved. I assume you are aware of the Jedi Code. Utter nonsense. Forget it. Far more important and powerful is the Sith Code." He got up from his throne. His presence was overpowering. The pillars lining the room seemed to bow to him. Even Vader lowered his head. Only Padmé remained perfectly straight and upright. The Emperor began to speak and every one of his words pounded through Vader's veins and echoed through his mind. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me." Vader felt it. He felt the power of the Code. He felt the truth in the words. Curious about her opinion, he threw a quick glance to Padmé. She looked unsure of what to think.

Sidious gave a satisfied smile as he felt the effect his words had ob his apprentice. He lowered himself onto his throne again. "You may be wondering, Darth Vader, why there are only the two of us even if there were so many Jedi. Well, you killed my old apprentice, on my order. I needed a new one, and I wanted you." "I – I killed your former apprentice? When? Where? Who was it?" Vader was surprised. Sidious smiled. "It wasn't long ago, on Grievous's flagship. You were saving me." The realization hit Vader like the blade of a lightsaber. "It was Dooku?" "Count Dooku is the name you and most of the galaxy knew him by. But to me, he was Darth Tyranus. He wasn't my first apprentice. Before him, I had Darth Maul, who was a good student. Before Obi-Wan Kenobi killed him. Maul proved himself to be unworthy because he wasn't able to stand his own against a mere Padawan. So, these two have failed." "I understand, master. But are there any other master-and-apprentice-duos in the galaxy?"

"No. And the reason for that is almost as important as the Code. One of my predecessors as Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Bane, created the Rule of Two. He defeated the Brotherhood of Darkness, which was weak because they were all equal. With the Rule of Two, he made sure the Sith would only be strengthened. An apprentice can only become Dark Lord of the Sith by killing his master. A weak apprentice wouldn't be able to do so. That's how the line remains strong. Always remember the Rule of Two, Lord Vader. And that's everything I'm going to teach you today. You may come back tomorrow." Vader nodded slowly, overwhelmed. He left the throne room, still lost in thought. His concentration on the Sith Code and the Rule of Two was so strong he didn't notice Padmé frantically trying to get his attention. It was only back in his meditation chamber, where he spent most of his time because he was able to take his mask off, that she succeeded. "What is it, Angel?" She looked terrified. "You-you-you can't seriously consider living by this Code! And the Rule of Two is just-just-just unnatural!"


	8. Flashback 4

Anakin Skywalker rushed through the foyer of the elegant opera, his thoughts giving him wings to make him go even faster. He couldn't wait to hear the Chancellor's news about General Grievous. As he heard that the droid general had been tracked, the joy rushed through him. Finally, finally, finally they would be able to end the Clone Wars. Something that had been overdue for a long time. But then Palpatine asked him to sit down and stay for a while. Equally surprised and pleased, he followed the Chancellor's wish. He watched the elegant ballet in the water bubbles as Palpatine began to speak. "Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council." Anakin thought about it. He wasn't sure if Palpatine relied on the Council, but he was absolutely positive that the Council didn't rely on the Chancellor. Palpatine continued. "If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." A plot? The thoughts raced through Anakin's mind. How could he tell his friend that he wasn't aware of such a thing? "I'm not sure I understand.", he answered carefully. "You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the republic. They're planning to betray me.", Palpatine explained. No! That was impossible. Anakin was on the Council, he would know. "I don't think that-" The Chancellor interrupted the Jedi. "Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Anakin couldn't help to admit Palpatine had a point. "I know they don't trust you.", he said, trying not to give away too much information. The Chancellor nodded sympathetically. "Or the senate. Or the republic. Or democracy for that matter." What the Chancellor said suited the Order's commando structure. "I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken." Asking him to spy on a friend didn't exactly suit Anakin's sense of loyalty. "Why?" Anakin resisted the urge to close his eyes. That was the question he had tried to avoid. He didn't want to lose his friend's trust. "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" Palpatine's gift to read faces was unmatched in the galaxy. Anakin quickly pondered that might be what made him such a good politician. But it got worse. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" The young Jedi shifted uncomfortably. "I don't … I don't know what to say." "Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi." Anakin took a deep breath before excusing the Order. "The Jedi use their power for good." But the Chancellor was one step ahead. "Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power." That couldn't be true! The Jedi weren't evil as the Sith were, they were different! "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves." "And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine sounded seriously interested. "The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." He turned to face the stage again. After a moment of silence, Palpatine spoke again. "Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" "No." "I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he could use the force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Until this point, Anakin had only listened politely, but now the Chancellor had his attention. "He could actually save people from death?" Anakin's thoughts instantly were with Padmé and he allowed a tiny flicker of hope in his mind. If there was only the slightest possibility to save her, he would do it. He would do everything, for her. "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."


	9. Chapter 5

Vader gave a bitter laugh. "Why not? And again, Padmé, you don't understand. It's the right thing to do. Don't you feel the truth and the power in the Code? Don't you see how much sense the Rule of Two makes?" Padmé spluttered. "Wha- no! No, I don't. I don't feel the truth because there is none and I don't see the sense because there is none, Anakin!" Vader turned away harshly. "This is not my name!" His fists clenched and unclenched uncontrollably as he tried to tame his temper. She laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "Anakin is not your name? What's your name then?"

He turned around and she felt like his glance was burning into her head. She had never seen so much fury in someone's eyes, not even in Sidious's. "My name" his voice pounded through the small space of the chamber "is Vader. The blind, childish Anakin is gone. He didn't see the whole picture, but I do." Padmé blanched. "You … you know that Anakin is the man I fell in love with, do you? I never fell for Vader." His face became rigid. "Then we've got a problem. Anakin doesn't exist, but Vader does. And no matter how you think about me, but I love you." She sank to the floor and bit her lip. "I love you too. And I know my Anakin is still somewhere in there. Maybe you don't know, but he's still alive. He's hidden, but I've found him. And he's just like I remember him. Kind, loving and … good."

Vader sighed and sat down. "Mé, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It's not like there are two personalities inside of me. I don't have a light and a dark side. Anakin has grown, grown up. Into Vader. Into me. There is no border, no difference. It's only Vader, you know." Padmé shook her head vigorously. "No. No, it can't be." "I'm afraid it is." The sadness in her eyes broke his heart. "But … how could this happen? You were so … you fought for the republic in the Clone Wars. You fought for democracy. You fought for me. And for..." She never finished the sentence. Instead she looked like she regretted saying the last bit.

"I fought for what? What did you say? Tell me!" "I..." She turned away. He got up, grabbed her face and forced her too look at him. "Tell me now!" His voice had subconsciously gotten louder. She remained quiet. "Padmé..." The warning in his voice was undeniable. She sighed deeply and looked into his eyes. "You fought for our child." He let go of her jaw and knelt before her, staring blankly with grief. "Oh, Angel. Our child. It's my fault. I killed you. And our child. I'm so sorry." She pulled him close, caressing his bald, burned head. "I know, love. I know." She really knew. But she wasn't going to tell him. She was able to deal with him, but Luke and Leia wouldn't. She had to protect them from their father. At least for a while.

 _Author's note: Not exactly one of the longest chapters. I know. I'm sorry. The flashback next week won't be much longer. Sorry again. I hope you won't mind too much. Love you guys xx_


	10. Flashback 5

"The republic cannot praise you enough.", Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan said. "Thank you, Senator." Anakin Skywalker answered. They followed the Council and the politicians into the hall. "But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts.", Anakin added. Senator Organa nodded briefly. "Well, I will do everything I can in the Senate." Anakin was glad to hear that. But then he sensed something. Somebody. And she was waiting for him, just behind that column. "Excuse me." Bail instantly nodded, as if he understood and as if he knew what was going on. "Certainly."

The Jedi broke away from the group and hurried into the shadows, where his wife flew into his arms. "Oh Anakin." He sighed. If felt soo good to feel her in his arms and to hear her voice. "I've missed you, Padmé.", he whispered. She also spoke with a low voice. "There were whispers that you'd have been killed."He smiled a little. She was so cute when she worried about him. "I'm alright.", he reassured her. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And we might have been if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges." He bowed down again to kiss her. She was so tiny. But she avoided his lips. "Wait, not here." "Yes, here.", be breathed against her cheek. "I'm tired of all this deception, I don't care if they know we're married." She gave him an unbelieving look." Anakin, don't say things like that!" Because she didn't want his kiss, he hugged her instead.

But then he backed away. Something was wrong. She was scared. No, scared wasn't the right word. Anxious. Yes, that described it better."Are you alright? You're trembling. What's going on?" Why was she so nervous? Had she fallen in love with another man? Somebody who was there for her? Was she nervous about telling him? "Something wonderful has happened." Okay, not another man. That might have been wonderful for her, but she would have been tactful enough not to make it positive in front of him. "Ani, I'm pregnant." He gasped in surprise. His facial muscled didn't work. His voice refused to work normally and he had to force his vocal chords and tongue to form the words, words of love, words of joy, words he wanted to tell her so badly. "That's... that's wo – that's wonderful." He felt her relax slightly under his grasp on her shoulders. "What are we gonna do?" She was poking the little bubble that held a wonderful future of him in a world without war, living with his Angel and his child. "We're not gonna worry about anything right now, alright? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life!" This finally got a smile out of her. He gave her a quick kiss and then wrapped her securely into his arms again.


	11. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I forgot updating last week. I hope this will make up for it because I'm quite happy with this chapter. Again, I'm very sorry!_

"Please talk to him."

"No."

"Only once!"

"No!"

"But it would make you feel better."

"It won't."

"Why are you so sure?"

"He betrayed all of us. He betrayed me."

"But he didn't do it out of hatred!"

"I don't care why he did it. I only know that he did it."

"You can ask for his reasons. But only if you talk to him."

"All right. I'll do it. But then you'll leave me alone with it, promise?"

"Promise."

Vader lifted his eyes from the screen and looked out for his wife. She had always been there for a few years now. A lot of time in which she had found a way to visit the dead. And she had brought some of them with her, like Shmi Skywalker and Qui-Gon Jinn. They all had clearly been disapponted, though his mother had tried not to show it. This meeting hadn't been nice for all of them.

Now she was gone again, but he was positive that she would return. She always did. And he was so thankful for her being there for him and supporting him. He didn't dare to think about what would have happened to him if Padmé hadn't turned up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to work. The Rebel Alliance became more and more powerful. And more and more threatening. But now Tarkin had located them. It was going to be a crushing defeat for the rebellion.

The sudden touch of gentle fingers on the back of his neck startled him. But he knew who it was, so he smiled and reached back to put one of his large hands on her petite ones. "Hello, Anakin.", a voice said. Vader stiffened. It wasn't his wife's voice. Not at all. It was deeper. Louder. Rougher. He knew that voice very well. He turned around on his swivel chair and turned around. As he saw his suspicions confirmed, he stood up swiftly and shielded Padmé with his own body. The figure standing in front of him had the same eerie characteristics Padmé's had. Blazing and translucent, surrounded by the blue Force aura. And dead. Vader knew that for sure, he had killed this person himself.

"Obi-Wan.", he stated. "I didn't expect you here." The old master furrowed his brows. "So did I. Padmé persuaded me." Vader's eyes widened. She had brought him here? Why did she betray him like that? "Mé?", he asked in an accusatory voice. "Because you guys need to talk. This has been long overdue." Vader bristeled with anger. "Oh, really? Do you know your death was his fault? If he hadn't talked to you, you would have waited for me to return from Mustafar. We could be living happily somewhere in the galaxy. Together. With our child. But thanks to him, this has become impossible." "Well, but I was right, wasn't I? You had turned to the Dark Side. You had killed younglings. And because I failed to stop you, you brought great misery over the galaxy. It only helped me to see it was to late. You were lost. And you still are." "I don't think we have anything to talk about.", Vader spat. Kenobi's tone became icy cold. "Though I hate to say that, I agree with you on this. I was right. I have nothing to do here, so I'm going to leave." And he began to fade. "No, Obi-Wan, stay! Come back!", Padmé cried. The now hardly visible Obi-Wan shook his head. "I came here, and now you'll leave me alone with it. You promised, remember?" The he was gone. Only his last word, "remember", seemed to vibrate through the perfect silence that was only broken through Padmé's sobs. Vader watched her cry emotionlessly, not even thinking about comforting her.


	12. Flashback 6

He saw it as if it was yesterday. Which it actually was. He waited in one ot the many corridors of the Deathstar, the Emperor's biggest pride. He heard the humming of his blade but didn't see the glowing red light it cast on the walls and on the floor. His vision was always red, a characteristic of his mask. But he didn't intend to see it anyway. He was waiting. Only waiting. He knew the other man would come. He had felt his old master, and he had felt Kenobi's acceptance. The old Jedi knew his role in this play, and he would act along. It was too easy to foresee his actions. Vader felt the presence, which was still familiar after so many years, come nearer. And then he saw him.

The first look was a shock. Obi-Wan had aged visibly. The wrinkles in his face had deepened, his hair had gone white. But he still had his air of wisdom, his aura of serenity around him. And he remained as calm as always as he activated his blade. Vader had only seen behind his old master's mask one time, on Mustafar. Obi-Wan had screamed at him, broken-hearted, and he had cried. But this time he remained strong. Vader planned on changing that. He was glad Padmé wasn't around at the moment."I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last." He raised the humming blade. "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner, now I am the master." He watched the other man's face closely, to see any emotion he caused in him. But his words didn't have the impact he intended. "Only a master of evil, Darth.", Kenobi said and attacked. It wasn't a very good strike, he must have gotten out of practice, just like Vader had done. But it was surprising nonetheless. Kenobi was usually the one who waited, patiently, blocking and only protecting himself until his opponent tired. But this sudden and quick attack was not typical at all.

They fought for a while, both not as swift and strong as they had been all those years ago on Mustafar. They had both aged, Kenobi was out of practice and Vader was handicapped by his suit. The latter was something he had already discovered, and he had learned to adapt his fighting style. His former use of Djem So was no longer suitable, so he had created his own style, much influenced by Soresu, the form Kenobi was a master in to protect his suit. He caught Kenobi off guard and the Jedi could only narrowly miss a near fatal blow by twisting out of the way. But he quickly regained his consciousness. "Your powers are weak, old man!", Vader spat, trying to discourage the other. But again, he didn't manage to touch Kenobi with his words the slightest. "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." And he engaged the Sith again. But it wasn't long until he had to retreat. Vader didn't allow him a break and followed. "You should not have come back.", he taunted. And this time, he could make out exertion in the Jedi's features.

And then something changed. Something Kenobi didn't notice. Something nobody noticed. Only Vader did. Padmé materialized right beside him. Oh no, he thought to himself, not now.

This time Vader attacked, trying to drown Padmé's voice in the clashing and humming of sabers. "Anakin! Anakin, what are you doing? Stop, he's your best friend!" He decided not to answer, even though he disagreed. The man in front of him had betrayed him, had tried to kill him and was responsible for his beloved wife's death. This wasn't his best friend any longer. Padmé continued to plead, but he ignored her. He continued to drive Kenobi down the corridor until they were fighting next to a doorway which lead to the hangar.

But then suddenly Kenobi locked their blades and looked away for a long moment. As his gaze returned to his opponent, he smiled. It made no sense. But he smiled. It was not the familiar chuckle Vader had often seen during his time as Kenobi's padawan, but different. Knowing. Wise. And … forgiving. This smile irritated Vader so much that he didn't even notice Padmé.

She had gone as white as a piece of paper. She had gone silent. And she stared into the hangar, her mouth opened in surprise, her hand stretched out into the direction of a young man with shaggy blonde hair. She slowly stretched out her hand. She knew who he was since she had seen Kenobi's look. And because the boy looked so much like his father. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard him cry out in agony. She turned around to see what the boy had seen. And watched a brown Jedi robe drop to the floor, stopping the fall of a lightsaber hilt. She couldn't believe it. Anakin had done it. He had actually killed his best friend. She turned back to the boy and also saw a young woman with shiny brown hair wrapped into two buns at either side of her head standing on a ramp leading into the belly of an old, battered Corellian freighter, screaming at the boy: "Luke, come on!" and motioning him to board the ship. Her words seemed to wake the boy. He shot at the control panel beside the heavy door and it closed. The durasteel cut off her view and she sank to the floor, crying. But it took her a while to realize she cried tears of joy.

She had seen her children. And they were together, well and alive.


	13. Chapter 7

One of the three holograms in front of Darth Vader flickered and disappeared as an asteroid crashed into the bridge of his ship. One of the remaining officers said: "That, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our readings. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed." "No, Captain.", Vader objected. "They are alive." He knew they were. It wasn't for nothing that he had tracked them from the Hoth system trying to wipe out the alliance. If it wasn't for this fool who had left hyperspace too early, he would have succeeded already. "I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found." The officers didn't dare to disagree, so they bowed and their holographic figures disappeared as they ended the transmission.

Vader turned around to Padmé who stood there, biting her lip. He wanted to ask what was worrying her, but he had to wait until they were alone. It would have seemed to weird if he asked the thin air if it was alright in public, so he headed for his chamber, hoping Padmé would follow him. "Lord Vader!" An officer disturbed his plan and Vader stopped in his path, totally annoyed. "Yes, Admiral, what is it?", he asked. "The Emperor commands you to make contact with him." Vader sighed unnoticably. Oh no, not again. "Move the ship out of the asteroid field so we can send a clear transmission." Not that he would care about breaking the transmission accidentally, but then the Emperor would contact him again. And Vader shuddered at the thought of his master not being pleased. "Yes, Mylord." And Vader made his way to the com room, Padmé close behind and clinging to his arm, while the officer gave the right orders.

Vader knelt on the transmission pad while Padmé stood behind him, perfectly straight and upright. She would never bow to the Emperor. Even if he was able to see her. She would not kneel. Instead she put a supporting hand on her husband's shoulder. She knew how much he feared the encounters with his master. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked as soon as the lights around the pad showed the transmission was active. "There is a great disturbance in the force.", the Emperor said instead of a greeting. "I have felt it.", Vader answered. "Well, as far as I know, a disturbance in the force is quite a common thing.", Padmé muttered to herself. Vader couldn't help but smile, an expression that was thankfully hidden by his mask. "We have a new enemy.", the Emperor continued. "We have you, but that's not a new thing.", Padmé answered, but the Emperor of course didn't hear her. "Luke Skywalker."

Padmé froze, her cheekiness gone. "Yes, my master.", Vader answered. "He could destroy us.", the Emperor said. Padmé didn't say it out loud this time, but she agreed. Luke was her son. Of course he was capable of such a thing. "He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him.", Vader said. Oh, if he only knew. She would have to tell him. Soon. As far as she knew, Luke already was on the run from the Empire, so his father's awareness of his existence wouldn't change much. "The force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." After the Emperor's words, the truth began to dawn on Vader. "If he could be turned, he could become a powerful ally." "Yes. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?" The Emperor's question sounded somewhat eager.

"He will join us or die, Master.", Vader promised and bowed as the transmission ended. Then he quickly stood up and stormed into his chamber, already getting getting rid of his helmet. As soon as the chamber closed, he turned around to Padmé. "Is it true? Is he my son?" She hung her head. "Yes. Yes, he is. I gave birth to him, and then …" She didn't want to tell him about his daughter yet. "Then I died." "But you were buried pregnant! I watched the ceremony!" "My belly was faked. To hide Luke from his father." "But... but why? No matter what I've done, he is my son!"


	14. Chapter 8

A trapdoor in the floor opened and a young man emerged from it, his arrival accompanied by the faint hissing of the repulsor platform he stood on. Vader stood in the shadows. He had been waiting for the man. Padmé stood beside him. She knew what Vader was going to do, and she was begging her husband not to do it. "Ani, no, he's your son! You can't possibly think about turning him in to the Emperor!" The trapdoor closed audibly and the young man hesitated. Then he looked around carefully, his blaster at the ready. "The force is with you, young Skywalker.", Vader broke the silence as the room was suddenly illuminated in eerie orange light. "But you are not a Jedi yet!", Vader whispered. Luke climbed the steps to the platform Vader was standing on and ignited the blue blade of his lightsaber. Padmé wasn't sure if Vader had noticed, but Luke was wielding his father's old Jedi blade. Vader also activated his weapon, the blade glowing blood red. "No, Anakin, stop!" Padmé was on the brink of tears now. "You can't fight him! He's your son!" Vader didn't answer, but he couldn't help to think: 'He's my son, but I never got to know him, and he doesn't know me!'

It was Luke who attacked first, and father and son were soon engaged in a furious duel, but after the first few blows were exchanged, it came clear to Padmé that Vader was absolutely superior. He was just toying with Luke and parried the younger man's attacks with ease. "You have learned much, young one.", said Vader after Luke had ducked a blow that would have split him in half. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises!", Luke answered. "Oh Luke!", Padmé whispered. "Don't underestimate your father!" Vader threw her a glance. She didn't see his face due to the mask, but she knew him well enough to be sure he was annoyed. And not long after that, Luke was disarmed. Padmé had been right. But Luke showed skill in avoiding Vader's blows. "Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true." "No, he didn't! Stop lying, Anakin!" "No!" Luke took a step back. And fell – fell into the freezing chamber. "All too easy.", Vader stated as he used the Force to pull the right lever on the control board. While he was looking in the wrong direction, Luke jumped out of the chamber and clung to a cable that was hanging from the ceiling. "Perhaps you're not as strong as the Emperor thought.", Vader said, watching the steam, still believing his son was currently frozen into carbonite.

But then he noticed Luke dangling from the ceiling, raised his blade and said: "Impressive. Most impressive." He cut one of the tubes and steam came from the severed ends. Luke took his chance, jumped to the floor, directed the steam to his father to distract him and reached out for his lightsaber using the Force. In one swift movement, he caught it, activated it and met Vader's blade. "Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have control of your fear. Now, release your anger! Only your hatred can destroy me!" "Anakin, stop! You owe me one, remember? When I came back, we had a bet, remember? I won. You owe me one! And I ask of you to spare our son!" Vader didn't give any sign that he had heard her over the clashing of the lightsabers, but he began to retreat and fell over the edge of the platform. Padmé followed her husband suit. "Ani, think about it. This is madness! And what about this rule of two? If the Emperor starts to train Luke, what will happen to you?" "Mé, you don't understand! I must follow my master's orders. No matter what." And then he continued to ignore her and went looking for his son again, even though she was tugging on his sleeve furiously, trying to get him off track. No need to mention it was no use.

They met again in a room with a magnificent circular window, and Padmé couldn't help but wonder why such a window was built here, in the working levels. Again, both combatants had their blades activated and raised. But Vader didn't even try to attack, but instead he reached out with the force and ripped pipes off the wall to throw at his son. Luke sliced the pipes in half and engaged his father into a duel again. And even while in battle, Vader continued to throw objects at Luke. "Ani, stop! You're hurting him!" Luke was caught off balance. He failed miserably at trying to defend himself. One of the objects hurled past Luke and shattered the beautiful window. The air rushed out of the room, pulling poor Luke outside. Padmé knew perfectly well that Vader wouldn't let Luke escape.

And she was right. When Vader found his son for the third time, he attacked furiously, Luke only narrowly avoided a near-fatal blow. This time, he wasn't holding back, and his quick and heavy blows forced Luke to retreat, out of the room and onto a narrow runway. They quickly made their way to the end of the runway. "You are beaten! It is useless to resist!", Vader said as Luke fell to the floor at the bottom of a few stairs leading to a small platform. "Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did!", Vader threatened Luke with both his words and his blade. But Luke knocked the blade away, rolled around and swiftly got back to his feet again. He managed to his Vader's arm just below the shoulder, but that didn't have much effect on the Sith and Luke had to retreat onto a huge pipe sticking out from the platform. But then Vader seemed to be tired of the duel and ended the duel quickly by disarming Luke.

Literally. Luke's hand and the lightsaber fell into the the chute and Padmé and Luke cried out simultaneously, Luke in pain and his mother in shock. "Ani, I still ask of you to spare him!" But Vader ignored his wife. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you." Luke began to crawl as far away from the Sith as he could. "Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this disruptive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." "Don't listen to him, Luke!", Padmé cried. "I'll never join you!", Luke shouted. He made his mother proud, without even knowing she was there. "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side...", Vader tried to persuade his son. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Padmé froze. He wouldn't. Would he? Hopefully not, Luke had enough to deal with! He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"

"No. I am your father." "Ani, why?" Padmé broke down sobbing while Luke shook his head disbelievingly. "No. No. It's not true! That's impossible!" "Search your feelings, you know it to be true." "NO! NO!", pure agony was evident in Luke's voice. Luke, you can destroy the Emperor! He has foreseen it! It is your destiny. Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son!" Luke looked down into the gaping abyss underneath him. "Come with me. It is the only way." And Luke loosened his grip and fell. Away from his father. Vader dropped his hand. He had failed.


	15. Chapter 9

The door opened. "Luke!", whispered Padmé. He looked different compared to the last time she had seen him. He wasn't in pain and terrified, but wore a calm expression on his face. And his hands were cuffed. "This is the rebel that surrendered to us.", the officer ripped her out of her thoughts. "Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area. He was armed only with this." And he handed Vader a lightsaber hilt. Wait, hadn't he lost his lightsaber together with his hand on Bespin? "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me.", Vader instructed. The officer obeyed immediately. "Yes, Mylord."

The officer and the stormtroopers left the corridor and the door shut behind them. Luke began to walk alongside his father and – unknowingly – his mother. "The Emperor has been expecting you." "And still, don't do this, Ani!" "I know, father.", Luke answered. He remained calm and serene. "So … you have accepted the truth?" "I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." "That name no longer has any meaning for me." "It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten! I know there is good in you! The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully." Luke turned his back to his father and casually rested his elbows on the railing. "That was why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader ignited his son's weapon and Luke stiffened, fearing what might come. The green blade illuminated the corridor. Padmé watched the scene, wide-eyed and afraid to speak. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete.", Vader changed the topic, clearly not wanting to say anything about Luke's statement. Then he extinguished the blade and turned away from his son. "Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen." Padmé couldn't help but blurt out: "Of course he is. He is your son, and you are considered the being with the highest midi-chlorian count in the universe!" Luke turned around slowly. "Come with me!", he pleaded. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do.", Vader said, his back still turned. Padmé was watching, her head turning from one to the other as if she was trying to keep track in a tennis game.

"You don't know the power of the dark side."He turned back to face Luke. "I must obey my master." Luke shook his head slowly while his mother said: "You're wrong. You are a human being. You can decide for yourself. That's what I've been trying to tell you for years now..." She was interrupted by her son who said: "I will not turn. And you'll be forced to kill me." Padmé had nodded in approval during his first sentence, but the second one startled her. "WHAT?" But Vader simply accepted his son's statement. "If that is your destiny." Luke started a desperate attempt to shake Vader out of his trance. "Search your feelings father, you can't do this. I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate!" "It is too late for me, son." It sounded as if he surrendered. He waved his hand through the air, a door opened and stormtroopers came into the corridor. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

Luke's face turned into an emotionless mask. "Then my father is truly dead." He stepped into the lift, accompanied by the soldiers and left Vader alone in the corridor. Vader gripped the part of the railing his son had casually leaned on a few minutes earlier tightly. It wasn't what he wanted, but he felt like he was at least kind of bonding with Luke. He had to admit that the boy had a point. Every fiber of his being was repelled of the thought of killing Luke. Vader felt a small hand on his shoulder. "He is right, you know?", Padmé said softly. He placed his hand over hers and answered: "I know." But he had no chance. He was buried too deep in the dark side. And as soon as he'd try to free himself, it would cave in above his head and destroy him.


	16. Chapter 10

The lift door to the throne room opened and revealed Luke standing next to his towering father. They both entered the room and walked towards the Emperor who was sitting in his throne and looking out of the window. It was truly a magnificent sight. Vader and Luke climbed the stairs side by side whilst Padmé trailed behind. The Emperor slowly turned around in his swivel chair as they approached him. "Welcome, young Skywalker." The voice sent shudders down Padmé's spine, it always did."I have been expecting you. You'll no longer need those." And with a wave of Sidious's finger, the cuffs around Luke's wrists opened and dropped to the ground with a low clatter.

"Guards, leave us.", the Emperor commanded. The hooded red figures that had been standing on either side of the elevator door vanished swiftly and silently. "I am looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me … Master." But Luke only shook his head lightly. "You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." "Oh no, my young Jedi." The Emperor got up and walked closer to Luke. Padmé stepped in between them as if to shield her son, needless to say it was no use. "You will find that it is you who are mistaken. About a great many things." The look he gave Luke made Padmé uncomfortable. "Ani, do something!" "His lightsaber.", Vader said and handed the hilt to Sidious. That got his master off the topic. Sidious took it.

"Yes. A Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side. Padmé folded her arms across her chest and said: "I don't think so, old man." "So will it be with you." Sidious couldn't hear her, of course, since she wasn't present for anybody except Vader. But still, she said it. "Again I strongly object." Luke seemed to share her opinion. "You're wrong", he said, "soon I'll be dead, and you with me." Sidious chuckled in a dark yet amused way whilst Padmé blurted out: "Yeah, you... wait, what?" Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your rebel fleet." Luke seemed startled. "Yeah, I assure you, we're quite safe from your friends here." Luke quickly regained his posture. "Your overconfidence is your weakness." "Your faith in your friends is yours."

Then Vader said something, for the first time since they had entered the room. "It is pointless to resist, my son." "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design." Padmé listened and watched in horror as Sidious explained his plan of wiping out the rebel alliance and taunted Luke, trying to pull him onto the Dark Side which resulted into a duel between father and son. Padmé followed them through the room, trying to distract Vader, trying to keep him from harming their son. But when Leia's true identity was revealed, she closed her eyes, defeated. She knew she would have a lot to explain to Vader later. But she completely forgot about that as Sidious began to torture Luke with his lightening. She was absolutely frozen, unable to do anything. She lost her hearing. She lost her will to do something. She lost control over her body. She just watched. But then something incredible happened.

Vader picked Sidious up and dropped him down a shaft.

She was able to move again. And she knew that the lightening had damaged Vader's suit. And that the damage was fatal. "Ani!", she cried out, but then … something weird happened. She felt her own appearance becoming foggy. She was disappearing, to the world of the dead, and she knew that this time, she wouldn't return. "No, no! That can't be the end!" But her voice was barely audible as she found herself alone in the black.


	17. Epilogue

Something was wrong. She knew it. She had been in the world of the dead before, multiple times, and it had never been like that. She had never been alone. There were many others, and everything was illuminated in an ambient light. But now she was alone in the pitch black dark. Maybe it was because now she was truly dead. She had no destiny to fulfill. She had reached her goal. Was that it? Maybe the world of the dead she had seen before was just some place stuck in between the living and the dead? Was this death? She hoped not. But time passed and nothing happened. She grew more and more distraught. This was not how she liked to spend eternity. This couldn't be the end! _It isn't. Wait._ The words just appeared in her head. What? _Have faith, child._ Okay, this was definitely weird. But them everything lit up. She was blinded by the light. A figure strode toward her. And then the figure picked her up and spun her around. He didn't say a word, but she knew who he was. And now he had lit up her world, like he always did. Just now he had done it literally. She smiled a little as everything around her slowly came back to focus. He smiled at her. "I love you, angel." "I love you too." And suddenly they knew how to spend eternity. He stretched out her hand and she grabbed it. And hand in hand, together, how they should be, they left life behind and finally became one with the Force.


End file.
